


A Trifling Matter

by Laurelin (Lintelomiel)



Series: The More I See You [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet the Family, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most wonderful time of the year, but for Richard, the stakes are a little bit higher this Christmas as he meets Lee's family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trifling Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endofadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/gifts).



> This is a continuation of my story _Anyone In Love_ , so to newcomers I would definitely suggest reading that one first.
> 
> Some names have been deliberately changed. It's one thing using Richard and Lee as characters in a story, but I want to leave their families out of it as much as possible.
> 
> Dedicated to endofadream because she's my guru and everyone should read her RichLee oeuvre. <3

__ ([X](https://richleefanficcovers.tumblr.com/post/159395822182/title-a-trifling-matter-author-wirkmood))

 

 _Christmas Eve 2011_

"Well, what did I tell you?" Lee says as he pulls the covers back and crawls into bed next to Richard. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? Everyone ate well, enjoyed themselves and no one tried to chase you out of the house with pitchforks at any point. I call that a resounding success."

Richard marks the page in the book he is reading, hastily purchased at Auckland Airport to keep himself entertained during the long flight. "Go ahead, tease me all you like. But if your parents weren't such lovely, warm people, this could have been the most awkward Christmas dinner in family history."

"Why? Because it was last-minute?" Lee fluffs up his pillow and settles on his side to gaze at Richard, head propped up on his hand. "They were counting on me bringing a plus one anyway."

"But you brought the new boyfriend, who swooped in to replace the son-in-law you told me they loved. That's a pretty intimidating position to be in, Lee."

"You're such a worrywart." Lee lifts his hand and begins drawing thoughtless patterns on Richard's chest. "You have to get it through to your head somehow that you're a great guy. And that you don't need to spend hours slaving in the kitchen to charm the pants off of people; you can rely on your personality to do that."

Richard smiles. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Earlier that day, Lee had woken up in his sister's guest bedroom, still groggy from jet lag, to find Richard's side of the bed empty and cold. Uninterested in staying abed by his lonesome, he'd put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and walked into Sue on his way to the bathroom. "Hey. Have you seen Richard?"

"Ah, yes I have. He's been up for a while." From downstairs came the sound of children's laughter, and Sue smiled at Lee. "He's in the kitchen with the kids, making an English trifle for tonight's dinner."

Lee's hand had been reaching for the toothpaste but froze mid-motion. "He is doing _what_?"

His slack-jawed expression of puzzlement made her giggle. "He is making a trifle. Not to mention being all tall and blue-eyed and English and good with the kids, so I have my hands free while Paul is running some errands in town. And that trifle is starting to look really good, too. Go see for yourself."

Deciding that dental hygiene could wait, Lee had gone downstairs and taken a few moments to observe his boyfriend, niece and nephew in the kitchen together. Five-year-old Nathalie was old enough to handle a simple task or two, while her younger brother Daniel mostly got in the way and showed little interest in anything other than eating custard, but Richard _was_ good with kids and looked completely at ease managing his little crew of helpers. As he stood there listening to the kids' chatter and Richard's calm, rumbling voice floating from the kitchen, Lee realized that he had goose flesh and mentally laughed at himself for getting so sentimental. He had not doubted for one second that his family would accept Richard, but to see him settling in so naturally had Lee's throat clogging up a bit. He'd waited for it to pass before entering the kitchen, only to be met by the kids' welcoming cheers and a bashful custard-flavored kiss from Richard.

"It was just a trifle," Richard says, cutting into the fond memory. "It didn't take more than an hour and a half to make, and that was with toddlers slowing down the process significantly. I couldn't bloody well show up with empty hands tonight, could I? That's not how my mum raised me."

"You're absolutely right, Rich," Lee says soothingly, leaning in to kiss his temple. "The trifle was a hit, and so were you, as I expected. You can relax now. And I may just know the perfect way to help you do that." He shifts a little closer and brushes Richard's ear with his lips, moving lower to kiss his neck. His hand rests still on Richard's chest, feeling the rhythm of his breathing speed up a notch.

"Lee." Richard closes his eyes and turns his head slightly to give Lee better access. "I'm not so sure if having sex tonight is such a great idea."

"Why not?" Lee purrs as he gently lips Richard's neck and shoulder. What with the long intercontinental flight from New Zealand and them being too jetlagged to do anything the night before, he has an itch that desperately needs scratching.

"Well, you know." Richard clears his throat, his cheeks reddening slightly. "With your parents sleeping down the corridor..."

Lee smiles against the skin of Richard's bare shoulder. Spending Christmas morning together is a tradition the Paces hold dear, so they are all staying the night at Lee's parents' big farm house. Downstairs, under the Christmas tree, an impressive pile of presents waits to be discovered by the kids in the morning. One of those presents is a black and grey sweater Lee knows is going to look spectacular on Richard.

"My mom sleeps with ear plugs in because of my father's snoring," Lee says as he nudges Richard's thighs apart and slides between them. "You could fire off a cannon in here and they wouldn't stir."

Richard cups one side of Lee's face, caressing his cheek. "I don't know, Lee. Things usually get pretty rowdy between us, and I don't want to repay their hospitality by causing them embarrassment."

"Aw, Rich, come onnn," Lee whines as he licks Richard's lower lip with the tip of his tongue and deliberately lowers his hips against Richard's, grinding down once. "I'm drunk and horny and you're seriously telling me you're not gonna take advantage? I want you so bad, baby."

The term of endearment, spoken in Lee's huskiest tone, draws a shudder from Richard. "Shit, Lee, whom am I kidding?" he murmurs, pulling him in closer for a series of brief kisses. "I can't resist you and you know it."

Lee moans with relief and kisses Richard more vigorously, drawing his lip between his teeth. "Thank you for not making me beg. I'd be shameless enough to go there if I had to."

"Mmm. You're giving me ideas." Richard's fingers slide over Lee's shoulders in an admiring, almost reverent caress as he opens his mouth to let Lee chase his still-shy tongue. Lifting his hand to the back of Lee's neck he plays with his hair, wrapping the strands around his fingers. "Lee," he whispers against Lee's mouth. "It's so surreal to be here in Texas with you. But at the same time, I can't imagine being anywhere else right now, even New Zealand."

Lee smiles in ready agreement. "So the gamble paid off?"

"It wasn't a gamble. It was spur-of-the-moment and a godawful long way to come, but once I had that ticket in my hands, I never looked back. I just wasn't ready to say goodbye. I'm not sure that I will be come January, but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we have to."

"Yeah." Lee dips his head to kiss and nibble a path from Richard's shoulder to his ear, lingering at the pulse point just below it. "Any requests for tonight?" he asks, sliding his hand between their bodies to palm Richard through his boxer briefs. Although not fully hard yet, his cock is definitely receptive and responding to attention.

When Richard does not answer the question right away, Lee pulls back slightly to make eye contact. Richard's gaze is skittish, difficult to read, his eyes darting from Lee's face to something behind him. Following that gaze, Lee looks over his shoulder and notices the large wardrobe at the foot end of the bed. It has sliding doors at the front, the middle one of which serves as a mirror. Lee looks back at Richard with a knowing smirk, swallowing the comment that burns on his lips when he sees Richard's blush and kissing him instead. Richard's response is immediate, eager, his mouth yielding to Lee's as his cock grows hard and full against his hand, stretching the cotton of his briefs. Seized by a sudden need, Lee slips his fingers underneath the elastic band and pulls until it gives, sighing softly when Richard's cock springs free. He lifts his eyes to Richard's face, seeing the slow blink of heavy lids over eyes that are more pupil than anything else, lips parted with the wetness of a tongue visible just beyond. Lee is quickly becoming addicted to the way lust looks on Richard's face, and sometimes he catches himself staring, taking a mental snapshot to add to his quickly growing collection, one that is just for him and so incredibly dear already.

"Lee?" Richard prompts hoarsely, uncertainly, and Lee realizes that he must have been gawking a little too long.

"Sorry." Lee smiles self-consciously. "Sometimes I just need to look at you, convince myself that you're really here, letting me do this." He pulls Richard's briefs down further, past his thighs and calves and all the way off. He feels his breath hitch at seeing Richard like this, all long lean lines, patches of dark hair inviting touch and soft skin bronzed by the New Zealand summer sun. He is utterly, sinfully gorgeous, and as tempting as it is to tell him that, Lee has a better idea. He quickly slips out of his pajama bottoms to even out the score and crawls back up to let his face hover over Richard's crotch, breathing in the unmistakable, musky scent of arousal.

Lee angles Richard's cock towards him and kisses the tip teasingly, chastely almost. He dips lower and traces the prominent vein with his lips, feeling the heady throb of blood just below the skin where it meanders its way to the flushed head like a river drawn onto a map. Lee raises his eyes to the front, capturing Richard's heated gaze. "Don't look at me," he says, working Richard's dripping length with a lazy fist. "I want you to look at yourself in the mirror while I suck your cock."

Richard flushes slightly and bites his lip, then nods and pushes himself up on his elbows. His gaze leaves Lee's face, pulled to their reflection in the mirror at the far end of the bed. A soft gasp escapes him, and Lee can't resist. "What do you see?"

Richard swallows and licks his lips. "I see myself with a naked man between my legs. I can't see his face, but he has a fine ass, that's for sure."

Lee smiles. "Good, now keep watching." He opens his mouth and descends slowly on Richard's cock, drawing a long, low _ahhh_ from the other man, whose head sinks back slightly but quickly snaps back up when he remembers his instructions. Confident in his skill, Lee takes Richard deeper until his eyes water, pausing briefly to adjust his angle before taking him further down his throat. Above him Richard moans, hips twitching with the barely restrained need to fuck in deeper. Lee knows that struggle very well, would go faster if he could, but it is a fine line between pleasure and discomfort he is treading, and it never pays off to rush this kind of thing.

Eventually Lee reaches the root of Richard's cock, shifting his hand to cup his balls instead. He takes a steadying breath through his nose and swallows once, at which Richard lets out a shout that cuts off in the middle. Lee pushes at Richard's thighs to part them further and moves up slowly with sucked-in cheeks, feeling every little ridge and rim of Richard's member as they pass his lips. He lingers briefly at the tip, swirling his tongue around it and across the slit as he raises his eyes to check if Richard is doing as instructed and looking at the mirror. He is, and Lee sinks back down smoothly, tasting precome on his tongue as be begins pleasuring Richard with long, deliberate bobs of his head, sucking and swallowing and loving the feeling of being filled by a generous cock. Eventually he releases Richard's hips and lets him fuck his throat with little measured thrusts, but only for a short while.

Richard whimpers when Lee comes off him, sweat beading on his brow. "God Lee, you're so good at that," he pants, shifting his weight briefly to one arm as he reaches out to brush Lee's bottom lip with his thumb. "I fucking love that mouth."

Lee reaches into the drawer of the nightstand where he has strategically hidden the condoms and lube he's smuggled into the house in his overnight bag. He slicks three fingers and rubs them warm, looking at Richard's face as he begins pushing one finger in. "The mirror, Rich," he reminds him, and Richard obediently lifts his eyes to gaze over Lee's shoulder. Within moments Lee has two fingers inside, moving them in deep grinding circles before rubbing over Richard's prostate. Richard's breathing comes in harsh panting gasps, his gaze glued to the mirror and legs spread sinfully as Lee presses in deeper, making sure that he is well-stretched before adding the third finger.

"Ohhh, Lee, yes." Eyes falling shut and his head lolling back, Richard lifts his legs and drapes them over Lee's shoulders. He is sex incarnate laid out like this, utterly fuckable, and Lee lets his hand grow still, waiting for Richard to open his eyes and look at what the mirror is showing. His upper body trembles with the strain, but he watches, no doubt seeing the deep flush of arousal on himself, the wanton pose of submission, the expressions of lust distorting his face as Lee's fingers twist inside him, and eventually his lips forming the words Lee has been waiting for. "I need your cock, Lee, please, fuck me now."

Lee scrambles to his knees and makes quick work of the final arrangements before easing himself into a sitting position and pulling Richard into his lap to face the mirror. "Is this okay?"

Richard stutters out a breathless sort of laugh, giving Lee a heavy-lidded coy look. "Oh yeah, this will do."

"Good." Lee kisses the skin between Richard's shoulderblades and slowly runs his hands down his arms, his hips, his thighs. "Can you get yourself in the saddle or do you need help?"

Richard reaches back and grips Lee's cock, sliding it between his ass cheeks and propping it up against his hole. A moment of resistance, and then the loosened muscle yields, allowing the head to breach as Richard slowly bears down on a long exhalation. The sensation of being accepted into that wonderful place, of being so intimately encased by another's body that he can feel every heartbeat, every shift and twitch of muscle-- it is always incredible, but this time, perhaps because it is _Richard_ , and because the distance the mirror creates really allows him to take in the whole of the scene as though he were watching it through a camera lens, it literally takes Lee's breath away. He watches Richard who is watching himself on that slow downward push, the strain of it visible in the set of his jaw, the clench of muscle in his abdomen and thighs.

When Richard reaches the bottom, ass sinking fully into Lee's lap, he remains like that for a moment or two as he takes a few steadying breaths and slowly lifts his eyes to meet Lee's in the mirror. A smile twitches at the corners of his mouth as he says, "How'd I do?"

"You did good, baby." Lee lets his hands roam freely over Richard's body, kissing every spot that he can reach. "Go as slow as you need to, okay? I'm just gonna sit back and have you take me for a ride."

Richard braces his hands on his thighs and slowly moves up from the impalement, blatantly stretching and angling himself so that nothing will be hidden from the mirror. All actors are exhibitionists to a certain degree, Richard being no exception, but the complete lack of embarrassment he shows right now surprises even Lee, in the best possible way.

"God, that looks amazing," Richard gasps as he almost raises himself off of Lee's cock, clenching down to keep it from slipping out completely. "Look at that beautiful big cock."

"I'm rather partial to the guy riding it," Lee replies, sliding his hands up Richard's sides and to the front. "You're so freaking gorgeous, Rich. Don't tell me you can't see that. Even if you don't believe me, the mirror doesn't lie."

Richard watches himself sink back down slowly but surely, all the way to the root. "Ah, Lee, fuck. You're a lot to take, baby, so hard and big."

"Shit," Lee mutters, resting his forehead against Richard's shoulder as he pushes down heavily into his lap, tilting his pelvis to draw him even deeper despite the burn. Richard being so greedy and insatiable during sex, so verbal and willing to beg and plead for the things he wants without concern for his dignity, is an incredible trigger and something Lee has no defense against.

Richard takes Lee's instructions to the letter and tempers his speed, lifting himself up and fucking back down in measured thrusts, every downward stroke punctuated by deep groans from them both. Lee holds on to Richard's hips but tries not to control his movements, struggling to stay still and passive while Richard swivels and clenches and fucks himself on Lee's cock like something out of a high-end porno. He changes angles and grunts louder on the slide back down, lifting up immediately to repeat it. Gradually the rise-and-fall of Richard's body becomes less controlled and more frantic, restraint slipping, sweat-slick skin shining in the lamplight. Every twitch and flex of muscle, every lurid detail is reflected back at them by the relentless mirror, but eventually Richard tears his gaze away and twists in Lee's lap to look at him directly, eyes startled-wide, mouth gaping. "Can you come like this, baby?"

"I don't know," Lee gasps, sliding one arm around Richard's waist and making a fist around his cock with the other hand. The throb and shudder of Richard's body around him is incredible, but although he finds himself skirting the edge, flirting with it, it remains tantalizingly out of reach. "I may need more, Rich, can I-- ah..."

"Yes," Richard agrees to Lee's unspoken request, turning around further to kiss him. "Do it, love," he murmurs against his lips, resting their damp foreheads together. "Do whatever you want."

Lee groans and drags his fist along Richard's cock as they kiss again, feeling it pulse hot and heady in his grip. He seizes him by the waist and lifts him off of him, then, pushes him onto all fours. Breathing harshly, Richard clutches at the edge of the bed and raises his head to watch Lee kneeling behind him in the mirror. Momentarily distracted, Lee lifts his slick fingers to Richard's flushed hole and circles it slowly. The outer muscle is quite pliant and lax, twitching under his touch, and Lee can't resist sliding two fingers in at once, marveling at the difference he feels compared to before. Richard groans and pushes back, reaching for the cock that hangs heavy between his legs and working it in time with Lee's deep strokes. Lee grabs one of Richard's ass cheeks for traction and changes depth and direction to press against his prostate, making him gasp and tremble. "Gorgeous," he says softly, for no one's benefit but his own, and he quickly crouches down to still a sudden hunger, spreading Richard with his thumbs and holding him gently open as he dips his tongue in. Richard gives a whine of surprise and half-collapses onto his elbows, rolling his pelvis to receive Lee's tongue as it licks in deeper. Lee groans, tasting lube and Richard's come and the earthy bitterness he has learned to love. After a few moments of this, he pulls out, spanks Richard's buttock once with the flat of his hand and positions himself, holding Richard by the hips as he pushes his cock in with one sure thrust.

The desperate howl that tears from Richard's throat rings out loud, too loud in the quiet house. Lee quickly reaches out to cover Richard's mouth with his hand as he begins fucking into him with long, deep thrusts. The muscles in Richard's arms stand out corded and stark as he braces himself against the force of it, every roll and slap of Lee's hips drawing out a shout that is muffled against his palm, and Lee spares a moment to pray that the walls are thick enough to contain these unmistakable mating sounds, else breakfast is going to be awkward.

The pace grows urgent, frantic; Lee finds his angle and pursues it relentlessly, urged on by Richard's lustful moans and whimpers and by the wet smack of skin-against-skin. It is frenzied, bordering on rough, and Lee feels himself reaching for that high, grazing it with his fingertips. "Richard," he gasps, "touch yourself, baby, come with me."

Richard lifts his head, wide-eyed gazes clashing in the mirror. A shudder runs through him and he bucks, moaning long and hard into Lee's hand as he grasps his cock and strokes himself to orgasm. Lee finishes two or three thrusts later, pressing in deep and smothering his own cry of release against Richard's shoulder. Slowly they sway back and forth, panting, stuttering to a halt. Eventually their breathing quietens and Lee takes his hand away from Richard's mouth, holding the condom in place as he pulls out with a departing twitch of his cock. He nuzzles Richard's shoulder and kisses the salty skin before rolling away and pulling Richard against him. As the adrenaline and endorphines slowly wear off, drowsiness settles in, making his limbs heavy as lead and chasing any thought of a shower right out the window.

"That was amazing," Richard mutters sleepily. "But if it turns out your parents heard my sex screams, just so you know, I'm blaming you."

Lee smiles with closed eyes and tucks Richard into an even tighter embrace, burying his nose in the damp curls at his nape. "I'm blaming the mirror," he says.

 

(to be continued, maybe?)

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes forehead* I think this is the first mirror sex I've ever written. Hope I did well!
> 
> Comments are lovely <3


End file.
